S Link Compendium: Random Meet-Ups
by Amity-For-Infiniti
Summary: ( I'll keep the retarded title for now ) "PERSONA! COME FORTH! GOOOOOO!" One-shot compendium of random meet-ups across the Persona Series multiverse. Each one-shot may or may not have actual plot rather than what-if scenarios. Don't say you weren't warned...
1. The Two Detectives

_**While watching the Danganronpa playthrough by Johneawesome ( who also does Persona playthroughs and there is a certain crossdresser in V1 as well ), I had this fun little idea to make a story where Naoto, the original detective "prince" meets Akechi, the sorta "detective" prince.**_

 **Warning: Slight OOC, cringe, amatuer writing skills, "out of control plot", possible vulgar language, possible, ahem, particularcontent, etc.**

 **Note: Naoto and Akechi are both still considered teenage detectives and sorta male? in this story. I mean, Akechi was always male, but the fact that he thinks he can 1v6 or 1v7 a group of Persona users without being John Statham is--yeah, nevermind...**

S. Link Compendium - Naoto x Akechi ( No, not as a ship, but as a random meeting )

"Finally, you're here! We've been waiting for quite the while, you know!!" A mature, yet slight lively, voice rings out. "Akechi-san, remember that teenage detective we mentioned? The one who _just_ like you?"

"Yes, Hikari-san, I remember..." Says a bored voice, supposedly 'Akechi-san'.

A 'boy' with dark blue hair and a cap walked in the room. 'He' looked Akechi up and down with observent eyes. "Hmm.."

"This is Naoto Shirogane. People like to call him the Detective Prince, however, ahah!!" Kaori laughs.

"I have no interest in nicknames." Akechi says with a bored tone.

"Excuse me, if I could say a few words, please?" The 'boy's voice had a feminine tone to it. Regardless, Kaori nodded for the 'boy' to continue. "I am actually a girl."

All poop hit the floor as Hikari slightly freaked at that. "Wha--?? But--!!"

"I am sorry if my superiors have informed you otherwise, but that is quite acceptable for I have not yet informed them of this fact myself." _She_ let out a soft chuckle.

"And why exactly haven't you, now?" Akechi asks.

Naoto narrows her eyes in suspicion. "You of all should know we all have secrets. If you really are as great as they all _claim_ you to be, then surely the _truth_ will be revealed to you quite soon."

"Interesting..."

Hikari let out a nervous laugh. "L-Looks like you two are getting along quite swell, e-eh?"

"You are excused, Hikari-san." Akechi says with distaste.

"R-Right away..." Hikari squeals, and she runs out the room.

Naoto's eyes follow as the young woman rushes out, letting the door swing close behind her. "Hmph, I'm surprised the door didn't whack her face on the way out." Akechi snickers.

"You're quite rude to your elders."

He shakes his head. "Pfft. Hikari, my elder? Oh please, she's just an assistant for the department. Besides, she was supposed to fetch boss' coffee about, ah, let's say, 15 minutes ago?"

"Assistant or not, even if it be a late assistant at that, she seemed quite frightened." Naoto sounded like she was about to get a big break in the case. "Perhaps there may be a reason as to why?"

"Hmh. Like you said, everyone has their secrets." Akechi says, mimicking Naoto.

"Oh, don't worry, secret or not I _will_ find out." She smirks, as if it were a game. ( Well, I mean, it kinda is, ain't it?

"I think we will get along _just_ fine." He has a very _mysterious_ look in his eyes.

"How so?" She asks.

"Because we are the same. We view it from the same standpoint."

"...?" Naoto raises an eyebrow.

Akechi sighs, his _mysterious_ smile disappearing as soon as it had appeared. "Okay, so basically what I'm saying is that me and you see most cases as an, ahh, how do I put this?"

"A game?" She guesses, with unbeknownst accuracy.

He smirks. "Well, you _could_ put it that way..."

"What are you hiding?" Naoto says, as if poundering on it in her mind.

Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing to be Hikari. "Hate to break the meeting and all, but it's time to begin the investigation. Uh, well, good luck!! Ahah..."

"Looks like I was saved by the Hikari-san, eh??" Akechi smirked evilly, which set Naoto off slightly, until he returned his normal smile.

 **Err... This does not have enough words!! Welp, guess that's why it's a one-shot, eh? Not too confidant, but hey, remember what Monika or Natsuki or Sayori or Yuri says:**

 ** _"You should focus less on perfecting it, and more on simply getting things down."_**

 **Anyhow, you are free to request the next cast of our next one-shot at will!!**


	2. The Movie Stars

**HERE WE GO YO, HERE WE GO YO, I GOTSA G-G-GOTSA SCERNARIO! Which btw is that Ann and Rise meet while shooting a film in which Rise is no longer an idol but is doing the movie anyways as the last thign she does in the world of fame or whatever.**

 **Requested by PokemonMasterLauri, who apparently is no longer writing on for the time being, sadly. The movie they are filming will be used to unbeknowestingly promote a possible upcoming story on my Wattpad account, Zero 2 Infiniti!**

S. Link Conpendium - Chp.2 - Rise Kujikawa x Ann Takamaki

"How can you last so long in this world of Despair? I am quite surprised my you..." A mischievious voice chuckles from the shadows.

"Who are you!? Show yourself!" A girl shouted. She had pinkish-red hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her name was was Tokashi Mitsuo, a hacker who somehow ended up stuck in a video game with a boy named Mayuuki Shujinsu.

The figure stepped out from the shadows and revealed herself to be Ayatsuri Nette, a friend of their characters. "Haa... Haa... Haa... Toka... Yuuki... Prepare-"

 _"CUT!"_ A loud shout broke out. "Takamaki, you're not supposed to say that line! I thought I told Hisao to take that off the script!"

Ayatsuri Nette, the Marionette, was revealed to be Ann Takamaki, a supermodel hired for the film. Tokashi Mitsuo, the hacker, was revealed to be Rise Kujikawa, or Risette, an ex-idol revisiting on behalf of her fans. Mayuuki Shujinsu was revealed to be-

"Someone go get that bozo over here!" The director shouted.

Rise sighed in relief of a break. "Fwahh... That was a long shot..." She mutters exhaustedly.

Ann looks over at the girl as she is about to uncap her water bottle. "Hey, Rise-chan, want some water?" She says, handing out the bottle.

Rise smiles thankfully and takes it, sipping from the bottle before handing it back. "Thanks, Takamaki."

"Hey, don't sweat it! After all, you probably had to go through a lot more stress than me, being an ex-idol and all." Ann says. "Speaking of which, how did that go?"

"I was just real tired of being in the spotlight and having so much expected of me and the stress of the press and all." Rise says, smiling through it all.

Ann nods. "That's understandable."

"Ya know, even after I moved to Inaba, my manager came back and practically begged me. I had to convince my Senpai to pretend to propose to get him away!"

"Haha, wow." Ann laughs for about the first time in a long time since the movie shoot had begun. "Sooo, did you guys actually get married?"

Rise smirks, but shakes her head. "Nah. He had to leave after a year. He was only there temporarily, his parents on a business trip and all."

Ann nods. "My ex was sorta like that too. I mean, we still keep in contact through a group chat and all, but other than that we aren't dating anymore."

"Oh, yeah, that's-"

 _"HEY! WHAT'RE YOU TWO DOING!? THERE'LL BE TIME FOR CHIT-CHAT_ AFTER _YOU PERFECT THIS SCENE! NOW HURRY UP!"_

"Guess we better go then..."

* * *

After the shoot finished, Ann and Rise went to a local restuarant to eat. "Haha, that's so funny! Did he really say that?" Ann laughed.

Rise nodded, barely able to contain her own laughter herself. "Yup. Ahh, good days. Yosuke and Teddie were the real jokes though, ahah..." She sighs reminiscently. "Hey, Ann-chan, you got any good stories?"

Ann almost choked on her water. "H-Huh? Me?" She smirks. "Oh yeahhh, you know I do. So during the festival, me and my friends went to the Shrine to celebrate, but it started raining. Oh, and of course, when I try squeezing the water outta my yukata when we reach covering, the boys just _have_ to stare." She rolls her eyes.

"Ooh. What'd you do?"

"Oh, I almost slapped Ryuji."

"Haha!" Rise looked over at the clock. "Urghh, sorry, I have to go. I'm meeting with a friend. Her name is Kaname."

"Oh, well, it's time for me to go to anyways." Ann chuckles. "The train arrives at the station soon anyways."

They both stand, say their goodbyes, and partways.

 **Yeet yeet.**


	3. Without a Wild Card

**During the summer of 2017, three years after their leader, Yu Narukami, left for his home city, the Investigation Team visits Tokyo. More so, the city of Shibuya. Interesting things have happened in that certain area of Tokyo, such as the infamous Phantom Theives. But are they in for more than they bargained for when they meet with said group?**

 **Note: This is a one-shot. I was considering on writing it as a separate story, but since there is already one like it, "The Spider's Thread", I will** ** _not_** **be writing a separate story for now. If you guys want me to, however, then I'll do it for you all.**

 **All relation to real life people, dead or alive or great seal, is either purely coincidental and absolutely related to my real life friends, classmates, siblings, aqquatinces, and relatives.**

S. Link Compendium - Investigation Team x Phantom Thieves - Persona Users Unite?

"Dude, we're gonna visit _Tokyo_!" Cheered Yosuke Hanamura. "Like, how cool is that!?"

"Oh, calm down, Yosuke. It's not _that_ big of a deal." Chie Satonoka says, rolling her eyes.

Yukiko Amagi begins hysterically laughing. "Keeheeehee! Snrk!"

If this was an anime ( which it sorta is ) then the Investigation Team would have sweatdropped.

"W-Well I sure am excited for it, ya know." Kanji Tatsumi mutters.

"Ooh, you looking to meet some guys and form lovely summer romances, Kanji?" Yosuke snickers.

Kanji growls. "You friggin idiot, if ya got nothing nice to say, then don't friggin say it at all!"

"Kanji-senpai, Yosuke-senpai, could you two perhaps, umm, keep it down?" Rise Kujikawa says. "I, well, I don't want to attract _too_ much attention for us..."

"Yes, it would be wise to talk lower." Naoto Shirogane nods in agreement. "It would be sad if we got thrown out because of _you_ both.."

Kanji looked a bit guilty. "O-Oh, sorry bout that..." He says awkwardly.

"Umm, well, could we get going? The plane takes off in..." Yukiko looks down at her red watch. "...a few minutes, as a matter of fact. Wouldn't want to miss a flight either."

The Investigation Team gathers around her watch, gapping in surprise. "Shhhhhiii-" Kanji is cut off when the rest of the Investigation Team begins running for the terminal

They make a run for it, just barely missing the flight and also tripping over themselves thrice times. But hey, they made it, and that's _all_ that really matters. "Your tickets?" A woman questions, raising her brows in suspicion of the rushed group.

"Uhm, h-here!" Rise hands over the ticket, hiding her face in the meanwhile.

"You can take that, along with my number." Yosuke winked, causing Chie to elbow him aside.

"Here ya go! Feel free to watch some Kung-Fu movies to recover from that terrible, idiotic pick-up line!"

"Umm, well, here's my ticket..." Kanji mutters. "I'm new to flights. And, well, uhh..."

"Kanji-kun, we perfectly understand if you are afraid of heights." Yukiko giggles. "Consider yourself having a free visit to the Amagi Inn for your troubles!"

"I'm sorry for the chaos we have caused. We shall now be boarding." Naoto says as she hands in everyone else's tickets.

"Umm, thanks?" The attendant hurries to close the hatch after the group boards the plane.

* * *

Once upon the plane, Kanji begins muttering nervously about heights and he grips tightly onto the armrest, glancing over at the calm and composed Naoto as sweat rolls down his face. "H-How the hell're you so d-damn calm!?"

Naoto looks over at him. "I've been on countless many flights before, being a travelling detective for hire and all. This is quite unexpected of you, Tatsumi-senpai."

"R-Right..."

* * *

After the flight ends, the Investigation Team boards off. Kanji is about to throw-up, Yosuke is about to cry, Rise is about to hide in a corner, Chie is about to kick Yosuke into oblivion, Yukiko is about to check her watch for the time, and Naoto is about to look for their lost luggage.

"It would be wise if we head over to the luggage drop-off, correct?" Naoto questions.

"Y-Yeah... I mean, Hell yeah!" Kanji shouted. ( mondomondomondomondomondo )

"Shh!" Rise shushed him loudly, hiding at the back. "I... I don't wanna be spotted..." She says shyly.

Yosuke blushes. "Eek! She's so cute!" He whispers, creepily staring at her all the while.

"Hey, might wanna keep hands off. Never know when Yu will come back to whip your sorry-"

"Ahem! Our luggage!" Chie fumes.

"Right!" They all shout, and chase after Naoto and Yukiko.

* * *

"Ooh yah, that's a sure sexay pose, Ann-chan." Says the photographer.

"Yeesh. Is this really how a photoshoot's like? Seems super boring." Ryuji Sakamoto grunts in utter disappointment. "I mean, where are all the hot chicks at?"

Ann Takamaki glares at the boy. "Shut up, Ryuji. I'm trying to model."

"This is quite great for my art! A perfectly artistic setting. Photography is one of the newer forms of art, and one of the most realistic!" Yusuke says cheerfully. "I will draw these 'hot chicks' as they model in front of modern cameras in a modern-day setting!"

"You make it sound weird..." Futaba Sakura mutters.

"Yes, that was an absolutely creepy statement." Makoto Niijima says.

Haru O sighs. "This is better than being anywhere with my 'fiance'. Even if it slightly sickens me, it's still far much better..." The Nior mutters.

"How long is this again, anyways?" Ryuji asks.

As if on cue, the photographer raises his hand. "Okay, we're done here people. Ann-chan, Mika-tan, thank you for your great participation. Ohh, just wait till they see the _two of you_ on the cover of the newest issue!"

Ann rolls her eyes. "Your welcome."

"Hmph. You did good... for a bozo." Mike snickers at the obviously unplanned remark.

"Sure, sure." Ann walks over to the Phantom Thieves. "Sorry for keeping you guys. We can go eat now."

"Yes!" Ryuji cheers. "Sorry, 'Mika-tan', but me and my buddies gotta go. Don't worry, I'll be back." He winks.

The girls drag Ryuji by his collar as he thrashed about to get free of their rough grip.

* * *

After arriving at a local cafe called Cafè Le Blanc in the town of Shibuya, located at the alleyways of Yongen-Jaya, the Investigation Team sits in a large booth, huddled closely together. Yosuke smiles creepily at the thought of being squeezed between Yukiko and Risette, but ends up between Kanji and Chie. "My dreams..." He mutters sadly, sounding heartbroken.

Another group of kids walk into the cafe, their lively chatter heard from the booth.

"Ann-chan, I am glad to tell you I finished drawing you and the hot chicks at the photo shoot!" A mature, masculine voice says, but the voice sounds totally out-of-place with the statement they make.

"Dude, that's a bit messed up, don't ya think?" Another voice says. The voice sounds young and full of life, kinda like Yosuke...

"I'm just glad Morgana didn't come along.." Mutters a feminine voice as the group sits in the booth behind them.

Yukiko peeks over. "Huh?"

A head looks up, and she squeaks, sliding back down.

"D-Did they see you?" Asks Chie, eyes wide with interest.

"I don't think so..."

Someone is suddenly standing by their table. It's a middle-aged man with black hair and a beard. He wears a white shirt and black pants under a peach apron. "Nice to see some kids here!"

"Hm?" Naoto cocks her head.

"Ah, sorry. I am the owner of this cafe. The name is Sojiro Sakura." The man says. "I haven't seen you anywhere before. You guys new?"

"Um, yeah, we just came for summer break." Yosuke says.

Sojiro nods. "Interesting. Anyways, what can I get you milleniums?"

"I'll take a coffee. Actually, we'll all take coffees." Teddie nods.

"..." Everyone is confused as to how the bear got there. He was squeezed between Yukiko and Rise, his arms wrapped around their shoulders like the natural-born playbear he was destined to be.

"Uh, sure." Sojiro walks to the next booth, and Naoto, who sits at the end, leans in to hear their conversation. "Hey, guys and Futaba. What can I get you all for today? The usual?"

"Ah, I'll get the usual. Thanks, Sakura-san." A mature, feminine voice says.

"I guess I'll just take a water then." A young and full-of-life voice says awkwardly.

"I'll be happy with some tea." Says a feminine, and kinda cute, voice.

"Err, Sojiro, I think I'll just get a regular coffee." Says an awkwardly shy voice.

"Yeah, we'll all just get the usual." Says a soft, feminine voice.

"Gotcha. That'll be all, I assume?" He asks. They nod, and he smiles. "Okay, I'll be right back with your order." He stares over at the Investigation Team, and Naoto gasps, going back inside the booth. "Yours too."

* * *

The group was confused. Who was Sojiro talking to? They looked over their booth to see another group of kids, not too older than them, squeezed together. "Eek! They spotted us!" Says a black haired girl with a red headband. Actually, she has lots of red. She had a red cardigan wrapped around her waist, an elegant buttoned-up tee, a black skirt, and a cherry red watch.

"Will you be quiet!?" Says a boy with messy auburn brown hair. He wears a white shirt too, with orange headphones laying around his neck.

"Excuse me, but isn't it rude to spy on others?" Says a squeaky voice coming from a boy with sideways blonde hair and really bright blue eyes. He wears an expensive-looking button-up shirt with a rose.

"Sorry.." They slide back down into their booth.

"I mean, sheesh, I know we had to spy on some people to complete the Investigation and all but-"

"SHUT UP, FRIGGIN IDIOT!" Shouts a manly voice coming from a spiky blonde with a crossbone tank top, showing off his violent muscles.

"Investigation...?" _Ann_ mutters quietly. She stands and slides easily out of the booth, being on the end. "Excuse me, but are you talking about an... investigation?"

The musculine boy growls at the squeaky one. "You friggin...!"

The auburn haired boy's eyes sparkle. "Whoa... she's cute..."

"Shut up, Yosuke!" An energetic girl with a green jacket wrapped around her waist elbows the auburn haired boy, supposedly Yosuke.

The rest of the Phantom Theives decide to stand up as well. "C'mon, Ann, you're making them nervous."

"Huh? What? Nervous?" A girl with red pigtails says panicked.

"Yes, besides, it is quite rude to criticize strangers." The mature boy says. He has blue hair with emo cut, and blue eyes to match. He wore a fancy uniform.

"Hello, I'm Futaba Sakura." A girl with orange hair and red-framed glasses waves. She then begins listing down her friends. "This is Ryuji Sakamoto, Ann Takamaki, Yusuke Kitagawa, Makoto Niijima, and Haru Okumura!" She turns to the blue haired boy, who's name is Yusuke, and smiles. "There, now we aren't strangers anymore!"

If this was an anime ( which it sorta is ) the Investigation Team would sweatdrop.

"Now it's your turn." Yusuke says. "I hope someday I can draw you all!"

"If he asks to draw you, don't trust him." Ann says, crossing her arms and shaking her head, eyes wide with past fear.

"Kayyy..."

Naoto begins the introduciton. "I'm Naoto Shirogane. I used to be referred to as the detective prince, but let's be honest, I'm in no way a Prince. I'm not even male." That came as an immediate shock to the Phantom Theives, but Naoto continued regardless. "This is Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amada, Kanji Tatsumi, Rise Kujikawa, and Teddie."

"I have no last name." 'Teddie' winks.

"Detectives? But they're in high schoo- Oh, wait, Akechi." Ryuji chuckles.

"Don't bring up that God damn name, Ryuji." Makoto says.

The other group looks at her in surprise.

"What? Am I _not_ allowed to use vulgar language?" She questions them with suspicion.

"..."

Futaba coughs. "Anyways, we are just curious. What investigation are you all talking about?"

"None of your damn business, that's friggin what." Kanji says. "Why do you even care?"

"Kanji! D-Don't be so rude..." Yosuke mutters, laughing nervously as he does so. "We are just talking about an investigation in our town of Inaba!"

"Inaba? Isn't that where all those weird murders took place?" Makoto says. "We had to cancel the school trip there because there was a chance we might have gotten, well, killed, you could say."

"Good point, good point. But, you see, we solved the ca-"

"Shut up, Yosuke!" Chie shouted, kicking him in the shin. He gapped in pain as he held onto his shin for dear life!

"You solved... the case?" Haru tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Well, yeah..." Yosuke laughed.

Naoto shook her head, sighing. "What a fool..." She mutters.

"Umm, can I ask, why are you asking us these things?" Questions Rise. "I mean, well, ya know..."

"S-Sorry, but we had slightly our own investigation not too long ago." Futaba says.

"Hmm?"

"Hey, seems like you guys are getting along! But you might wanna sit back down!" It was Sojiro, and he was back with their orders.

The Phantom Theives and Investigation Team shared one last final look between one another before walking back to their initial seats, knowing they would see each another once more.

 **Yesh, this one was really long! But I really enjoyed writing this one, However! Just a reminder that you can request for me to do other one-shots!**

 **Rules and Regulations:**

 **\- I can do shipping**

 **\- Mature content is allowed**

 **\- Yuri/Yaoi will sometimes be allowed**

 **\- If they already met once before, I'll still write a piece for it**

 **\- I don't care if it's threesome or another numbersome**


	4. Double Justice

**Scenario: Ken Amada, now grown-up and a junior at Gekkoukan High School, looks a little like a certain thief. When the Phantom Thieves find this young man during a school excursion to Shujin Academy, they go a little too overboard on the conspiracy theories... Requested by Guest (ken fan)!**

 **Warning: Possible spoilers for Ken, P3, P5 and their spinoffs. This chapter is rated T for language, themes, and whatever the hell else. You have been warned! Or as my dad likes to say, _BE PREPARED!_ But, like, say it in an Opera sing-song voice...**

 **Note: If you want the actually meet-up, skip way ahead to about the fourth seperator. I'm seriously. I genuinely suggest you skip to the fourth seperator...**

S. Link Compendium - Ken Amada x Phantom Thieves - Double Justice!

Ken Amada was now 16, and a junior at Gekkoukan High School, much like his previous teammates. After they had all moved on with their lives, Ken now lives at the dorm with new roommates (who have nothing to do with the plot, sadly). An upcoming school trip to Shujin Academy, an elite prestige school in the small city of Shibuya, Tokyo, has got him excited. He'll finally get to see new places, and possibly meet new people!

Well, that school trip was _today_. Ken knew that. I mean, of course he did, roflmao!

With a sigh of anticipation (lol), he boards the train, luggage and All. The doors manually shut behind him, and he walks over to an empty seat. Thank God there are even seats at all! The whole school trip was payed for by the school, and the purpose of the trip was to build up social excercise or whatever. But let's be honest, Ken _really_ didn't care all too much about that. He was more into certain other things than all that trash. It's not like he wants to apply for a job in social networking! He had friends, good grades, and a life and that was enough!

"Sorry, but you can't sit here." A boy snickers. The rest of his supposed friends begin to laugh obnoxiously like complete fools, causing people to stare.

Ken rolls his eyes "Sheesh, fine.." He mutters, and moves to the next group or pair of people.

The two sitting there, a boy and a girl from his school, stare at him as he stares at them. "I really don't care if you sit here." The boy says.

Ken shrugged, and took the seat. Hey, a damn seat is a damn seat! 'Take what you get, or take nothing at all!', as his father used to say. Heh, his father... What a friking dead man that guy was.

The train ride was long and silent...

* * *

Finally arriving at Shibuya station, the class boarded off the train and began chit-chatting about the trip and their expectations and how excited they were. Meanwhile, Ken was admiring the... _beautifully built_... structure of the train station. "Hmm, interesting..." He mutters.

The class moves along on their tiny butts. "We should be at the academy soon, so calm down, boys and girls." The teacher says, clicking her tongue with a shake of her head. ( How do you click your tongue with a shake of your head? Teach me your ways, Sensei-san! )

"I hope this school is as cool as they say..."

"Did you hear their gym teacher got fired for sexual harassment and that a student there was a member of some professional criminal team!"

"Did you know they actually let delinquents and criminals attend that school?"

"I heard a student tried to kill herself by jumping off the school rooftop, but she ended up with only severe injuries and a coma..."

"A teacher at the academy was apparently in a romantic relationship with one of her students."

Ken was beginning to feel that the class trip wouldn't go as well as he had thought... But hey, there was no complaining about it, cause he was already in Shibuya!

The teacher groaned, and turned to the class. "Quiet down, class! Remember, you can only have fun if you follow the rules! After all, rules were made so you could have fun safely."

"Yeah, cause not being able to talk is _sooo_ fun..." Grumbled a boy who stood next to Ken.

* * *

 _A few moments of bullcrap later..._

They arrived at the academy, and were now listening to a very long speech by the Principal about freedom and education and safety and all that stuff. After the speech was finally over, a girl who stood next to the Principal spoke up. "Thank you for visiting our school." She says.

The girl was actually really pretty. She has brown hair in a bob cut with bangs, brownish-red eyes, and fair skin. Her uniform was a white turtleneck long-sleeve under a black halter vest, a regulation black-red pleated skirt, black stockings, and brown ankle boots. (Look, guys, there is no info on the student council, so shhhh...) On the turtleneck's, well, _turtleneck_ , were the initials **B.J.** , whatever that meant...

"I am Makoto Niijima, the student council president." She says. "I would like to welcome you to our school and begin the tour."

"Ooh, she's cute!"

"Yeah, but I hear her sister is a big-time lawyer."

"Uhh, yeahh, nevermind..."

She shakes her head at the two boys, and they temporarily freeze in place.

* * *

 _A few moments of dumb tours later..._

The tour was apparently almost over, or at least that's what they said. Whoever thought it was a good idea to combine the second and third year students of both schools together must have hit their head pretty hard, because it was chaotic! Students of Shujin were rushing off to class while students of Gekkoukan were touring with the guides, and some people got lost in the big crowd of combined classes. A few students at the academy thought of it as a way to ditch class, and that ended up making it even more confusing, with teachers having to chase after students. Seriously, who'd ever think this would be a good idea!?

Ken's group ended up getting stuck with the second-year students who were their current guides. There was a boy with apparently dyed blonde hair considering how bright and unrealistic the color was, a girl with sandy curled pigtails, a boy with really dark blue spiky hair, a girl with brown hair tied in a ponytail, and some others. The two blondes were whispering something to each other, and Ken could only make out some of their conversation.

"Kuru...thieves...persona...palace...looks like..." What really was bugging him was the mention of thieves and persona. Persona? They didn't seem like they were too interested in philosophy or mentality, but the possibility of them meaning personalities was still possible. As for the thieves, there was apparently some big crime case in their town a while ago, so that part was understandable. Still, though...

"We will now take a break here." The girl with the ponytail says. "So feel free to chat it up with friends or ask us as many questions as you'd like!"

Ken stood there awkwardly in place, his hands crossed in front of him. He began softly whistling to stay entertained. ' _God, this is really boring just standing here doing nothing..._ ' He thought to himself.

"Hellooo." A cheerful female voice says. It was the girl with pigtails.

"Hi." Ken gives a small wave. "Um, you are...?"

"Give it up, Goro! We know it's you..." The dyed-blonde boy says with gritted teeth.

The girl crossed her arms. "Yeah, I dunno how you managed, but you're here... And you won't get your revenge."

"Eh?" Ken tilted his head in confusion. "I dunno who Goro is, but I'm Ken Amada..."

"What!? You mean you...!" The girl looked a bit embarrassed.

The boy groaned. "Shit! So we _were_ wrong about Akechi being in disguise! Ann, this is all your fault!"

The girl, who was apparently Ann, glared at the boy. " _My_ fault!? Ryuji, I know you have bad grades or whatever, but you can't possibly be so stupid as to not remember that _you_ suggested the idea!"

They began arguing, and if this were an anime - which it sorta was - Ken would sweatdrop. "Okayyy thennn..." He slid away. "Weirdos..."

"H-Hey, just wait a sec!" Ann says, reaching after Ken.

"Huh? What now?"

"D-Don't tell _anyone_ , alright!?" She pleads.

Ken shrugs. "Sure, I won't tell..."

Ryuji sighed in relief. "Phew! Thank Per...guuuu."

"Pergu? You mean that tomato sauce?" Ken asked, confused.

"..." They both shared a look of fear and... something else.

Ann nodded. "Y-Yes, thank Pergu! R-Ryuji loves Pergu. R-Right, Ryuji?"

He nodded. "Err... totally was not gonna say perso-" Ann elbowed Ryuji before he could finish. "-na..."

"Perso...Na? You mean personality? Thank personality? That makes no sense..." Unless of course...

"Yeah, yeah. Well, it does to us." Ryuji says. "Now shut up and enjoy the tour."

"..."

* * *

 **Bwahahahahaha! Technically he hadn't met _all_ the Phantom Theives, but we just don't got that kind of budget here, peeps!**

 **Also, I almost typed Makoto Naegi instead of Makoto Niijima on accident... which you didn't need to know!**


End file.
